Show Me What I've Been Missing
by ChelleLew
Summary: While enjoying some time off in historic Virginia, some WWE superstars make friends with a small family. A budding romance may have blossomed or it may have wilted before it had a chance to bloom. Has he missed his chance at what's missing in his life? What about her? Both have been dealt rotten hands before. At the very least, they have their humor. Well, most of the time.
1. Vacation at the Jamestown Settlement

_I don't know or own anything recognizable as a WWE entity. No disrespect or invasion of privacy is intended towards Joe, Jon, Colby, or their families._  
 _Part of this work of fiction takes place in the historic location of the Jamestown Settlement. The description of the setting and activities available is accurate to the best of the author's recollection. Activities offered do vary according to seasons and months visited._

 _For those who don't know, the Jamestown Settlement is divided into four areas - the museum, the Indian Village, the fort, and the dock where the ships are. Tourists follow a path from the museum (the souvenir shop is located here) through the woods to each location. One way in and one way out. Same path._

 _This is a work of fiction. It is meant for pleasure and enjoyment purposes only._

* * *

"The women of the Powahatan tribe were known to weave and gather plants for the family to eat." The young man wearing nothing but a breechclout (looks like an extra-large loin cloth) and holding what looked to be a warped spear, droned on as he leaned against a tree in the Indian Village. "Girls learned at the feet of their mothers."

"Momma, I'm bored." The little girl with long dark braids tugged on her mother's shirt. Her mother nodded in agreement as she motioned with her hand for patience.

"The men of the tribe hunted and cleared the land. This was taxing and physically demanding work." The young man looked at the group that was now turning away from him. "You three would have fit in well with the Powahatan tribe."

"Excuse me?" One of the men that was rather tall with olive skin seemed to take exception to the remark.

"Um, well, what I meant was…" The guide tried to backtrack over his remark.

"Daddy, can I play a game now?" the little girl asked, moving to her father's side and pulling on his shorts. "Pleeeease?"

"Oh, yes. We have the footraces set up over there. You can also grind corn inside the wigwam." The young man pointed to the other side of the village. The small group walked away grumbling about the incompetence of the man talking about the Powahatan tribe and American history. From the corners of their eyes they saw a small family approaching and felt sympathy for what they were about to endure.

The little girl was talking a mile a minute, excitement filling her voice. "Who am I going to race? Am I going to race you, Daddy? 'Cause that's not fair, your legs are too long. You and Uncle Jon could race. That would be fair. Or all three of you could race! But that leaves me out. I still don't have anyone to race." Finally she wound down to a pout.

The mother in the group squatted beside the girl and began to say something to her when the family of three approached. A mother and two boys bypassed the guide and smiled at the girl. "Are you looking for someone to race? We'd love to!" Without even looking at the adults, the boys ran to the starting line.

Their mother shrugged and approached the other mother. "Hi. I'm Tayler, their mother. They are just happy to see another child for a few minutes. Being around me all the time has them rather bummed."

The little girl's mother shook her hand and said, "I'm… Galina. That's my daughter. She'll be thrilled to get to play with children for a few minutes as well." They watched the kids laugh and run together, the boys (who were clearly older and bigger) taking care to let the girl win as well as to catch her when she tripped over a tree root that was sticking up from the ground. "Sweet sons you have there."

"Thank you." Tayler said with a smile. "You have a beautiful daughter." Noticing that the men who were waiting further back were getting antsy, she added, "Enjoy your vacation." Then the women got their children and began to move on.

Tayler took her boys inside the wigwam and showed them how to grind corn. "Mom, I don't want to hang around a stupid ol' Indian village. What is cordage anyway? I want to go on. Let's GO." The kids were getting anxious about moving on. "JoJo was fun to play with! I bet there are more games ahead that we could play. Who wants to grind corn? Come on! Let's go!" Her other son grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the wigwam.

As they started down the path, Tayler heard voices coming behind them. There was a group of people, by the sounds of it a lot of females, headed their way. They were loud and excited. "I KNOW they are here! I am POSITIVE I saw them!" "I know! Can you imagine? We are going to see DEAN AMBROSE on vacation!" "Oh, and SETH ROLLINS!" The shrieking giggles hurt Tayler's ears. "I heard that ROMAN REIGNS is here with them. We could see the whole Shield together. OH MY GOD!"

As Tayler rounded the next bend in the dirt path, she saw the group that they had just spent quiet time with in the Indian Village. There was no place to go. No place to hide. They could hear the squeals coming just as she could. The adults looked uncomfortable and upset. Thinking quickly, she opened her souvenir bag. She plopped a 3-corner colonial hat on Colby's unmistakable two-toned head and pushed her oldest son at him. "Go. Don't stop. Head for the ships." She grabbed another colonial hat that Galina squished on top of Joe's head, hiding his hair. "The fort. Take both kids. They are looking for you with one." They grabbed the kids' hands and headed off at a brisk pace.

"That leaves me. Got a magical disguise in there for me?" Tayler looked into the bluish-gray eyes of the man towering over her.

She looked at his windswept dirty blonde hair and thought "Looks almost like spun straw". Out loud she said, "Just one, Scarecrow. No Munchkins to hide behind, no Oz to help us. We are on our own. Let's face those evil flying monkeys." Then, with a wicked grin, she pulled a woman's braided wig out of her bag and put it on his head, making sure it was crooked across his face.

He looked at her like she was crazy before he started to laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed until he was nearly crying. "Dorothy, you are so freakin' funny!" he roared as the group of fans approached.

"There's Dean!" one shouted and grabbed at his arm as the others moved to surround them.

"Who do you think you are?!" Tayler shouted. "Get your grubby little paws off MY MAN!"

"YOUR MAN?" the fan screeched. "Dean Ambrose is dating Renee Young. EVERYBODY knows that."

"That's fine for Dean Ambrose. To bad this is Ray Bolger." Tayler smarted back.

"Who?" the fan repeated.

Tayler felt a large hand on her shoulder and an arm wrap around her waist. A chin propped on her other shoulder. "Ray. Ray Bolger." Tayler held her breath. When he spoke he had deepened his voice by an octave or three.

"He looks just like Dean Ambrose!" a fan argued.

Tayler retorted , "Yeah, well, he's not. And you are interrupting our"

"Honeymoon. So get lost." He tucked his face into her neck and began to walk down the path. "Get the damn wig off my head already." he muttered.

"But you look good with braids, Scarecrow." Tayler teased quietly.

"Who the hell is Ray Bolger?" picking his head up to ask in her ear.

Tayler looked around to see if the fans were anywhere around. "That is the name of the actor who played the scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz." He looked at her and started to laugh again. "What? I came up with it off the top of my head."

Letting go of her waist, he took her souvenir bag with one hand and took hold of her hand with his other. "My name is Jon." he said. She looked at him blankly. "Not Scarecrow. Not Ray. Not even Dean. My name is Jon."

Smiling brightly and hip-checking him as they walked into the fort. "Tayler. Nice to meet you Scarecrow."


	2. Touring the Settlement

_Most of Chapter 2 takes place in the fort area of Jamestown Settlement and concludes along the docks. The setting isn't overly important if you have never toured that historic area of America. The correct names of the ships are included in the story if you would like to look up more information (for some reason)._

 _No disrespect or invasion of privacy is intended towards Joe, Jon, Colby, or their families._

* * *

Tayler tried to pull her hand free as they entered the fort, but Jon's grip was firm. "You're not leaving me on our honeymoon, are you sweetcheeks?" he muttered.

With a laugh that rang through the fort, she threw back her head and appeared to find great humor in what he said. She planted her other hand in the middle of his chest as she faced him, toe-to-toe. Her words couldn't be heard by anyone else approaching or inside the fort. "I am not leaving your side. I promise. Use your brain, Scarecrow." She slid her hand up to pat his cheek before she sauntered over to watch the game of quoits that JoJo and Devin were playing under Galina's watchful eye. The children didn't acknowledge her presence but Galina gave her a slight nod. After a brief pause, Tayler walked on a few steps before Jon wrapped his arms around her again. "I see **_them_**." she said with a sigh. "Joe's in the armory looking at the weapons. Poor guy looks lonely."

"Those damn girls are ruining his family time." Jon muttered darkly. "Doesn't get a lot as it is." He tightened his grip around her waist.

"Got any suggestions?" Tayler asked.

"Funny you should ask." he mumbled as he spun her around. "Go with it." Tayler's eyes danced with excitement. "Ya know, in those times women _served_ their men. And they _liked_ it. When ya gonna _serve_ me, woman?" he proclaimed at a near bellow.

Tayler struggled to keep her quivering lips still. "When are YOU gonna deserve to get SERVED, darlin'?" she retorted. "Full of bravado and bluster. Puh-lease! Maybe you belong living back in colonial times. See if you could survive on gruel and pottage. I bet you don't even know what they are!" She shoved out of his arms to flounce away.

Jon let her get three steps before he pulled her back and growled for all to hear, "Who really cares what they are? That was so HOT!" He had her flush against his body, her head cradled in his hand, and himself pressed against her rather intimately. To Tayler's surprise, Jon captured her mouth in a very deep kiss. He didn't pull away until a smattering of applause was heard from nearby. Looking around, the couple saw the fans that had been following were at various locations inside the fort clapping but Joe's family was nowhere to be seen. Ducking their heads and waving, the couple grabbed hands and took off for the fort entrance. Once outside and on their way towards the boats, Jon spoke again. "Thanks for playing along. I didn't realize you would catch on so quick or go in that direction. You're good."

"Why do you think you married me?" Tayler teased. "Obviously we tried this kind of routine before. Probably sometime when you were in trouble backstage. Late for something, forgot something…"

Keeping their hands linked, he wound his arm over her shoulder. "It sounds like you know me." he said with an easy smile. "Maybe it was when I forgot the MITB briefcase… or Colby…"

"You won't forget our anniversary, will you?" Tayler asked, looking at him with very wide eyes.

Jon tapped the side of his head. "It's up here. Trapped in the vault. Won't forget. Promise." he said with a wink. "May…"

"SCARECROW!" Tayler swatted at his stomach with her free hand. "You have seen the Wizard of Oz, haven't you?" she asked as she leaned on his shoulder. "That vault is faulty, Scarecrow."

Jon looked down at the woman leaning on him. With a smile that reached his eyes he said, "I can promise you that I will never forget today." He squeezed her hand and then looked towards the water.

The couple could see Joe and Galina ahead of them, boarding one of the ships. Deciding it was wiser to not be seen together, Jon and Tayler began at the other end of the dock. They looked around the small ship, _Discovery,_ and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. They boarded the _Godspeed_ next and noticed that Colton was standing near a roped off area. On the other side was a draped canvas that wasn't tied down. The squealing herd of fans were also on this ship. With a wink at her son, Tayler and Jon disembarked and headed for the largest of the ships, the _Susan Constant_. Once on this ship, they poked and prodded, read and investigated. They took as much time as they could. Jon kept one hand firmly in place on Tayler's hip as they walked back and forth along the ship until JoJo appeared on the deck. "Are you coming, Uncle Jon? We are waiting for you." Jon and Tayler followed the little girl off of the ship to meet the rest of their group.


	3. Fun Times Come to an End

Once Jon and Tayler reached the dock, Joe greeted them with the happy news. "I watched the shrieking banshees walk away. That doesn't mean we won't run into them again on the way out, but they aren't right here anymore." Galina had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, at least you guys weren't hiding under a canvas tarp." Colby grumbled, wiping at the dust on his shoulders.

"Sorry dude, I didn't see a better place to hide." Colton apologized, apparently not for the first time.

"It isn't your fault. It's _theirs._ The ones who don't know when we are off and need to relax. Boundaries, people!" Colby grumbled. He slapped Colton on the back. "You, my man, you were terrific. I knew you had my back and you weren't going to sell me out. That was great. Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you."

Joe nodded. "If they found one of us, we were all done for." He squeezed Galina tightly. "We thought that coming here would be okay. We were early." He shook his head. "Too much to ask." Tayler's heart broke at the sadness in his face.

"It's not too much to ask to be able to have time with your family and your friends. You give time to your fans, they should respect your private time as well. That's fair. That's right. You shouldn't feel selfish or wrong for feeling that way."

Colby gave her a half-hearted smile. "Thanks." Jon squeezed her shoulder. Galina mouthed "Thank you."

Joe nodded. Then he said, "Well, we still have to manage to get out of here. Who's going first?" They looked at each other.

Galina said, "I say send Jon and Tayler first. They sold their story well. If they are spotted they can cause another distraction or give us warning so we don't get seen."

Colby raised an eyebrow. " _Another_ distraction? What happened the first time?"

Colton looked at his blushing mother. "Mom?"

Jon pulled her away. "Not important. All that matters is that it worked. We'll meet you at the rental." He talked as he walked, not breaking his stride.

"Which one?" Colby called. Not getting an answer, Colby turned to Joe. "Do you think he meant the rental car or the rental house?"

Joe quickly glanced at Tayler's kids. "Rental _car_. We'll meet up in the _parking lot_ with them, of course." Turning his face into his wife's hair he muttered, "My God, I hope." Galina squeezed him in an attempt to help reassure him that his friend would make the right decision, but with Jon she wasn't so sure.

"Who's going next?" she asked brightly.

Colby volunteered. "I say my buddy and I go next. If we get a warning, we are experts at hide-n-seek now. We've got it covered." Joe nodded in silent agreement.

The duo took off down the path. Once out of earshot Colby spoke. "You okay, bud?" Colton shrugged. "Sup?"

"You and Dean… Jon, You and Jon are friends, right?" He kicked the path as he walked.

"We are. Fighting is for the storyline. We've stayed friends." Colby agreed quietly. "So…" Colton kicked the path but didn't say anything else. "Did it bother you that he had his arm around your Mom?" Colton still didn't answer. He kicked the path harder. "If a strange man had his arm around my mother…"

"My parents are divorced. I get that. It's not like they are getting back together. That's a good thing, trust me. But my mother doesn't date. And this guy just grabs a hold of her and she's okay with it. I don't get it. Okay?" Colton rushed out as he kicked a twig off the path and into the woods.

Colby caught him by the shoulders. "Hey, dude. It's okay. When we are out of your hair, talk to your mom about this. She is the person who needs to know what you are feeling." He looked directly into the young man's eyes as he spoke. "I got no problems talking to you or listening to you, but I am only here until the end of this path. Your mom, she is going to be around for the rest of your life. Cherish that, man. Don't let this fester and become an issue." He patted Colton on the head and headed down the path.

"I love my mom." The youngster caught up quickly. "It just made me feel weird. That's **_Dean Ambrose_** , ya know? And he's got his hands on…"

"Watch it, boy." Colby chuckled. "Remember who you are talking to." He gave the younger man a light shove which was quickly returned. This began a friendly jogging and pushing match that lasted until the two reached the parking lot.

* * *

Once out of sight of the others, Jon slowed his pace. He dropped his arm from Tayler's shoulders back down to her waist and kept her molded to his side. "You never told me where you are from."

"Nope. You never asked." she said. "And you never told me how long you are in the area." She looped her arm around his waist, hooking her thumb through a belt loop. "Too bad I don't know the basics about my husband."

"I'm a freakin' open book. Don't feed me any gruel because that just sounds disgusting. And what was the other? Cottage? Pottage? Whatever. Don't feed me that, either." He screwed his face into a grimace and stuck out his tongue.

Tayler's laugh rung out through the woods. "Oh, my. You are funny. Gruel is lumpy oatmeal that usually has something in it like raisins and pottage is a type of stew. See, you learned something today. Isn't learning fun?!"

Jon grabbed her chin and dropped a quick kiss on her mouth. "Not at all. Hate learning. But today has been great." Tayler blinked her eyes rapidly. "You are something else, lady. Something else."

"Um… Um…" She couldn't think of anything to say. Thankfully, they had reached the parking lot.

"Are you and the boys on vacation?" Jon asked, not letting her go.

She nodded as something caught her attention over his shoulder. "What in the world?" Jon glanced over his shoulder and saw the two goof-balls shoving each other heading directly for them. "Hey, you two!" Tayler hollered as Jon spun her out of the way. Colby and Colton careened off the car and tumbled onto the grass behind it. As they flopped on their backs laughing, Tayler stood over them with her arms crossed.

Colby smacked his hand on Colton's stomach. "Dude, I think we're in trouble."

"Yup." Colton laughed.

A tiny voice interrupted. "What's going on, Uncle Colby?"

Catching JoJo's ankle, Colby hauled her onto his chest and began to tickle the little girl. "We's just playing around, hon. Just playing before we leave."

Joe held out his hand to help Colton off the ground. "Well, we all reached the parking lot. That's good."

Galina reached out to take hold of Tayler. "Thank you. I really don't know what else to say."

Tayler nodded in understanding. "Family time is precious."

"And we actually got to have some today." A smile teased at her lips. "As well as build a few interesting memories."

"Very true." Joe agreed.

Tayler shook both of their hands. "I know we won't forget our trip to the Jamestown Settlement." Devin and Colton shook Joe and Galina's hands and gave JoJo a warm hug. Devin shook Colby's as well, but Colton gave him a manly hug. Both boys bumped Jon's shoulder with their fists as they headed for their car.

Tayler shook Colby's hand. "Oh! Here's your hat back. Thanks for the loan." He dropped the colonial hat into the bag that Jon was still holding. Joe handed his hat over to be added but Tayler handed it to JoJo whose smile widened as she skipped around the car wearing it.

While the others were distracted by the happy little girl, Jon pulled Tayler off to the side. "I meant it when I said I won't forget today. It was the most fun I have had in a long time."

"Same here." she whispered.

"Take care of yourself." He kissed her forehead.

"Be safe in that ring." she replied, patting his chest. Backing away from him, she lifted her chin with a quick jerk, smiled, and then turned and walked to her car without looking back over her shoulder.

Just a minute later, as Galina finished belting JoJo in her car seat and the guys were getting into their car, Tayler drove past them. Colton and Devin waved. Jon paused with one foot in the passenger side as he watched the car disappear from view. Then he sat down and shut the door. Colby pulled out of the parking space. "Do you want me to follow her?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Jon answered just as quietly. "Nah." He rubbed his finger across his chin as he turned to stare out the side window.


	4. Dinner

Tayler drove towards the hotel where she and her sons had rented a hotel room. Devin chattered on happily about the fun times he'd had with JoJo, the games they'd played and the things they'd imagined could have happened in Jamestown back in 1607. Neither Tayler nor Colton really paid attention to him. **  
**

"Mom, I know you don't have plans to see Dean Ambrose again but I have to tell you that I was upset when I saw his arm around you." Colton spoke quietly to his mother. "I was talking to Colby about it on the way to the car and he said I should be honest with you, so I am." He kept his eyes on the road directly ahead of the car.

"Okay, I appreciate you being honest with me." Tayler adjusted her grip on the steering wheel. "Understand that your father and I are never getting back together."

"Mom…"

"Hon, let me finish." She took a deep breath. "At some point, I will date again. Maybe sometime soon. When that time comes, whomever he is will have to meet the approval of both of you. He will have to fit in with our family. That is a given, a promise. But you have to understand that it will happen, Colt. The day will come."

Her son looked at her and nodded. "I know, Mom. And when that time comes I'll be okay with it as long as he isn't mauling you in front of me within minutes of meeting you. That's what I had an issue with. Well, that and the reputation that Dean has. He is known to be a… Um, a player."

The backseat had gotten quiet but they hadn't realized it while they had been talking. Now Devin spoke up. "Dean hasn't been, um, like that, Colton. He's been dating Renee." The car was absolutely silent.

Colton turned and looked at his brother over the seatback. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

Devin nodded. "JoJo's mom was talking to her dad about it. She didn't know why he was kissing our mom if he was dating Renee. He told her to hush 'cause it wasn't their business."

Her older son looked at Tayler. "Sorry Mom. You seemed to like him."

Looking sideways at her son, she said, "Hey, we helped The Shield today. It was all good. Besides I knew about that. The girls that were following them around were talking about that so no harm, no foul. Let it be." The smile she gave him didn't reach her eyes. Facing forward, she blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay. _How could I be so stupid? I forgot about her. I believed him when he said today would be a day he won't forget. How could that be true when he has a girlfriend?_

* * *

Galina walked into the restaurant and made sure that the room she had reserved was still set aside, out of view of the public. After the fiasco at Jamestown Settlement all they wanted was a quiet dinner. True, she could cook at the house but this was her vacation as well. Thankfully the room was secluded and the guys were able to get in without too much trouble. Joe sat JoJo between the two of them. Colby sat across from the bouncing little girl, making faces at her causing her to shriek in laughter. Jon skipped a chair and sat down quietly.

"Sup?" Joe asked the other man quietly.

"Thinkin'." he said.

Joe tapped the table. "Ya know if you want to share those heavy thoughts…"

Jon looked at his near-brother. "Got-ya." He nodded. The waitress stood beside Jon, batting her eyelashes and asking what he would like to drink. "Ah… Just bring an iced tea." he muttered.

Colby mouthed at Joe, "Iced tea?" Joe shrugged. Leaning back in his chair, Colby looked at his friend. "Everything okay?"

"I'm good. We're good. Everything's good. Ya'll need to leave me be." Jon muttered gruffly.

"Hey, bud. You haven't been yourself since we left Jamestown. We're just…" Joe started. Colby shook his head too late.

Jon pushed away from the table. "Yes, I liked her. Yes, I put my foot in it, okay? I don't have any way to reach her so there isn't anything to worry about. Let. It. Go." He headed for the doorway of the secluded room only to realize that if he left the other patrons would recognize him. He was effectively trapped. Heading to the back of the room, he paced along the back wall.

Colby looked at Joe. "O-o-okay. I am confused. What is going on?" he whispered.

Galina mouthed "Renee." His eyes opened wide. She nodded. She held up two fingers. She mouthed "Two months."

Joe mouthed at Colby, "Or more."

No one at the table was paying attention to the man they were talking about. They were so busy talking **_about_** him that they weren't paying attention **_to_** him. "I am NOT dating Renee. I never have dated Renee. You are supposed to be my friends, my brothers, my family and you people believe that shit, too?" He ran both hands through his hair and looked at the ceiling. "She was my friend. A woman that I trusted, stupid as I am. Yes, I slept with her a couple of times. It was more convenient that boffing a rat. She wanted more. You guys know my past, when have I been able to have a relationship? When have I **_wanted_** one? As soon as she pushed for it I pushed her away. That's when we stopped riding together. That's when we stopped going out for a drink after shows. No more. Never again. Can't happen." He slapped his hands on the table. "Not that you all knew that." The adults at the table had the good sense to lower their heads in shame. Jon straddled a nearby chair. "That doesn't help me now. I'm just…confused."

Joe slapped a large hand on Jon's shoulder. "Sleep on it, man. Just sleep on it. Don't be hasty."

* * *

From their spot in the restaurant, the family of three could hear someone yelling in the back room. They heard hands smacking the table. Devin's eyes grew wide. Tayler reached across the table and grasped his hands. "It's okay, hon. Everything's okay."

"B-b-but…" he stuttered.

Colton threw his arm around his brother's shoulders. "It's all cool, dude. It's someone else."

"B-b-but he's mad." he continued to stutter.

"People can be mad and not be violent. It's okay to express anger. We've talked about that." Tayler said softly. Realizing that Devin was shaking too hard to possibly eat his dinner, she signaled the waitress and asked that their dinners be packaged to take out of the restaurant.

Ten minutes later, Colton held their dinners and Devin carried a bag of cheddar biscuits along with a drink carrier. "I am sorry I ruined our dinner." he whispered. Tayler squeezed his shoulders as they walked through the restaurant assuring him that he didn't ruin anything.

None of them saw the figure leaving the back room.


	5. Tough Talk

At the front doors of the restaurant, Colton paused. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Colby weaving his way through the restaurant. Looking at his mother he lifted his chin in a motion to keep walking. Then he turned back to face Colby. "Hey, man. That you in the other room?" he greeted. Colby raised an eyebrow. "We heard a ruckus."

Colby shook his head. "Ah, we kinda said something to set Jon off." he said sheepishly.

It was Colton's turn to raise his eyebrows. "That happen often?"

Colby rocked back on his heels and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, why? Something wrong?"

Colton looked at him with a hard glare. "My mother doesn't need any more crap. That's all. Neither does my brother." He held up the cartons of food. "I need to get them their dinner now." He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Colby's mouth dropped open. He started to follow the young man but thought better of it. Whatever was happening with that family was major and approaching them right now wouldn't help anyone. He headed back into the restaurant and rejoined his friends in the back room. "Where did you take off to?" Joe greeted. He glanced quickly at Jon and shook his head.

Jon noticed and moved to the chair next to him. "What? Talk." Colby picked up his spoon and spun it on the table. Jon grabbed it and slammed it down on the other side of the table. Colby began folding his napkin. Jon snatched it and slapped it on top of the spoon. "Start talking." he growled.

"Well…um…Tayler and Devin and Colt were here." Jon jumped up. Colby grabbed his shoulders and said, "They're gone." Jon sank back into his chair. "I caught Colt at the door." Colby looked upset which made Jon upset. "Jon, I don't know what's going on with them. They heard the yelling and it upset them so much they couldn't eat. Colt was carrying their dinners out of the restaurant. He asked me if you get set off like that often because, and I quote, his mother and his brother don't need any more crap."

"What did you tell him?" He tapped at the table rapidly. "You know that I"

"I know that you don't go off unless provoked and it's something you feel passionate about. I can count on one hand the number of times that I've seen this. You are laid back and calm. I know that, Joe knows that. But **_they_** don't know that." Colby agreed, tapping his fingers just like his friend. "There's something more, some deep-seeded issues in that family. Hearing a raised voice through a wall in a restaurant should not have bothered anyone to the point that they couldn't eat and certainly not to the point that the whole family had to leave." He stared at the table. "Colt tried talking to me on the path today. I told him he needed to talk to his mother because…"

"Because…" Jon prompted.

"Because I would only be around until the end of the path." Colby finished lamely.

Joe reached across the table to place a restraining hand on Jon's shoulder. "It was sound advice. The boy needed to talk to his mother. And, at the time, we were just going to be passing through their lives." Galina looked at her husband and nodded.

Colby looked at Joe. "At the time?" he repeated.

Galina confirmed, "At the time."

Jon looked from Galina to Joe to Colby and back to Galina. "I know that I am slow on the uptake, but what's going on here?"

Galina reached across the table for Jon's hand. "You are intrigued by this woman, true. Maybe something comes of it. Maybe not. I saw a strong woman who protected us when she didn't have to, a woman who loves her children and teaches them to be good people. Whatever is going on in their lives"

Joe continued her thought. "we can help them just like they stepped in and helped us. Tayler seems to be a mother doing it all and facing a lot, if their reaction to raised voices is any indication. A couple of male role models showing that men can control their tempers would be a good thing."

Jon's expression was hard. "Or find out why they are so scared. If they are living with what I did as a boy, and I don't mean she's like my mother, but, well, you know what I mean… That's not going to happen. They get to grow up the right way. Nice memories."

Colby said, "Only one problem. We don't know where they are."


	6. A Woman's Job is Never Done

Galina looked at the long faces of the men surrounding the table and shook her head. "If we depended on men for the survival of the human race, we'd have been extinct in two generations." she muttered.

"Hey!" two men exclaimed.

"What does she mean?" Jon asked.

"She's insulting us for not getting Tayler's number. Or finding out from either of the boys how to get in touch with them. She's not being very nice or supportive right now." Joe said with a glower. "Especially since she didn't get the number, either." Galina smiled at him. "So, unless the Missus has a idea, she needs to sit there and look pretty so the men can come up with a plan." Her smile grew even wider as she turned to play with her daughter.

"So, we could try getting in touch with rental car companies." "Check the rental properties in the area." "What about sending her a message when we are on Raw on Monday? We know they are fans and they'd see it?" "Use Twitter, she might see it sooner. Both of you have accounts." "Stakeout the other historic places tomorrow."

Galina pulled out her phone and texted as she watched JoJo eat. "I know U are busy w/ family & things seem crazy right now, but will be ok. Need 2 talk. My guys are needing 2 see U 2 know U are ok. All 3 are worried." She sent the text and ate some of her now-cold food. A reply came through very quickly. "We are ok. Not ready to talk about the past. Not ready to talk to them, either." Galina understood. While she knew these three men, they could be intimidating to people who didn't. Even though the small family had spent the day with them, they hadn't spent it with the guys in these circumstances and that changed everything. She tapped out a quick message letting Tayler know she understood and told her to keep her faith. "Remember, I am here for you to talk to. No pressure. Just a listening ear." As she went to drop her phone into her purse, it signaled an incoming message. "I will take you up on that. Later." Galina dropped her phone into her purse.

"Who was that, hon?" Joe asked.

His wife looked him in the eye and said, "Your mother."

* * *

Devin and Colton sat cross-legged on one queen-sized bed while Tayler sat the other bed. They balanced their dinners carefully in their laps. They ate together in silence for a while before Colton spoke. "Just so you know, Colby saw us at the restaurant. He caught up with me at the door." His mother and brother looked at him expectantly. "Jon was the one yelling. Apparently the others said something that upset him. I asked if this was something that he usually had a problem with, because we don't need that in our lives."

"COLTON!" Tayler was horrified.

"It's true, Mom. After everything that Dad's put us through, we don't need someone with temper issues in our lives." he said defensively.

"And we don't need our dirty laundry broadcast to strangers. Our business is private." She shook her head at her son. "There are some things I shouldn't have to explain to you." Disappointment hung heavy in her tone.

"He saw us run out of the restaurant. I had our dinners in my hands. And I'm not making excuses for Dad or if I am defensive of you or Devin. No one is going to mess with either of you again." Colton was trying to man-up, squaring his shoulders as he looked at his mother.

"You are just about to get your license. The time will come for you to be the man of the house, of a house anyway. And then you can thump your chest and become a he-man, but until then you need to learn to be the best young man you can and enjoy your childhood. It is a fleeting time. Don't grow up too fast." Tayler looked at her phone and replied to a text while her boys started arguing over who would be the man of the house first. "HEY! I said you would need to be the man of your own house, not mine! So stop your fighting!" She untangled her feet and threw her trash away. "What do we want to do tomorrow?"

"I say Busch Gardens. Let's do some roller coasters!" Colton suggested.

"I saw Water Country. Water rides all day long!" Devin crowed.

"Come on, we can do some awesome coasters! Apollo's Chariot, Verbolten, Griffon, Alpengeist… They are all so much fun!" Colton tried again.

Devin retorted, "So are Nitro Racer, Aquazoid, Big Daddy Falls, Hubba-Hubba Highway, Rampage, and Malibu Pipeline. But Water Country is full of WATER so it is COOLER and tomorrow is supposed to be HOT. See, mine is BETTER!"

Tayler held up her hands. "BOYS! We can do both. We can do Water Country in the morning, and then go to Busch Gardens for the evening to watch the fireworks. Colt, you'll get to ride a coaster or two, okay?"

"As long as I can ride one of the BIG ones, I'll be happy." he agreed.

"Thank goodness." Tayler sighed. "Now can we get cleaned up? I am _done_." She watched her kids 'clean up' their dinners and then she finished picking up the area. They got their showers and crawled around the beds for a while before finally settling down. Then Tayler had a few minutes to herself to get ready for bed. Before turning off her phone, she sent Galina another message. "Sorry for the late reply. The boys are finally settled. Understand Jon was upset earlier. Hope everything is okay now." She received an immediate reply that everything was fine and that the men wanted to check in with her family soon. "We are fine. Planning a fun day tomorrow, so the boys will be very happy."

"You don't understand." Galina texted back. "These three are going to be looking for you and the boys. Think Secret Recon Mission and Three Stooges. Listening to them has me ROTFLOL. I am also a little scared. Not the brightest."

Tayler smiled. "You and J free tomorrow? The five of us could play."

"Sounds like a plan." Galina agreed. "TTYL."


	7. WaterPark

The following morning, Galina woke up expecting to find the men chomping at the bit to find a place to work-out. Instead she found all three crowded around a laptop in the dining room while she fed her daughter breakfast. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?" she called.

"We'll be there in a minute." Ten minutes later she could still hear them muttering over their latest idea to find Tayler and the boys online.

Shaking her head, she cleaned up the kitchen and sent a text to her friend. "Plans for the day?" Finding out what she needed to pack, she gathered things for the day. Kissing her husband on the cheek, she grabbed her bag and took JoJo outside to meet Tayler at the curb in front of the house.

She buckled JoJo in the backseat between Colton and Devin. Once they were on their way, the women started talking. "You wouldn't believe those three!" she groused. "How many times have we messaged and texted? Seriously! They just assumed that we didn't exchange numbers. Didn't even bother asking me since none of them thought to do it, the nincompoops." As she continued to grumble, Tayler smiled and drove to their destination. Once she parked her car, the mothers unloaded children, towels, clothes, shoes, and other assorted necessities to take into the park. "Don't forget the sunscreen."

"Put it on now, before we go any farther. It needs time to work and become waterproof." Tayler agreed. The boys moaned and complained, but the protection was applied and the group made its way towards the gates. It didn't take them long to get inside and find a locker to stow their belongings. Then they found a life vest for JoJo and started on their way to the first ride.

"This is SO much F-U-NNNNN!" The squeals were echoing through the tunnels of the slide. One mother waited at the bottom. The other stood at the top. The children rode together in one raft. They were all three screaming together, yet again. Once they left this slide, they went to the one beside it and repeated the same procedure. The squeals were also repeated. The kids kept going and going and going. The mothers had huge smiles on their faces.

When bellies finally alerted the children that it was lunchtime, Galina took the opportunity to check her phone. "Ooops. I have a few missed calls and messages. I guess I'd better check in." she said with a smile. After making sure her daughter was eating, she placed the call. "Hey, hon. What's up?"

Joe was excited. "I wanted to let you know that we are making progress. Colby found Colton's social media accounts! We are getting closer."

Galina nodded. "That's good to hear, dear." She ate a French fry. "Keep eating your lunch, JoJo." she said to her daughter.

"Momma, has Daddy learned his lesson yet? I miss him. Can he come play now?" JoJo asked.

Galina looked at Tayler and rolled her eyes as Joe began to question in her ear. "What did she just say? What was that? A lesson? Where are you? What are you doing? Woman… You'd better start talking. Answer me. Answer me, woman! Don't you make me come… Where are you? Dammit, the truck is still here. Where did they go? Did either of you two here where Galina said she was going this morning? Shit. Shit. Shit. Galina, you had better stop playing this stupid game and start talking, woman. You are really…"

Galina finally spoke, cutting off Joe's rant. "You guys wanted to spend some quality time together and you have had that while you did your little internet and social media searches. I, on the other hand, have had great fun spending time with my new friend and our children in the real world. We made plans via text last night. Too bad no one wanted her number." Joe began to bluster but Galina continued to talk. "You guys have fun bonding. We'll be in touch." She hung up and turned off her phone.

Tayler's eyes were dancing in merriment. "I take it that didn't go very well."

"They have to learn." Galina said.

"And who better to teach them?"

* * *

"What was that?!" Jon asked.

"My wife is WITH Tayler and the boys!" Joe thundered. "She's been texting with her since last night!" The big man stomped across the house clenching and unclenching his fists. "She KNEW we were looking for her and why we were looking, why would she keep her a secret?" He let a roar fly free through the house.

"Feel better?" Colby asked.

"No. Track Galina's phone. We have that app." Joe said.

Colby shook his head. "Already tried. She turned it off. She knew we were going to try that."

Jon growled, "The women are together. There HAS to be a way to find them!"

Colby tapped his finger to his chin. His suddenly his forehead unwrinkled and his fingers fairly flew across the keyboard. "Care to share?" Joe asked.

"I'm using the private message feature on one of Colton's social media sites. The women may have cut us off but the men have to stick together, right?"

Joe leaned over his shoulder skeptically. "You really think he will sell-out his mother?"

* * *

"Don't you dare respond, young man." As soon as Colton's phone made a sound, both women glared at him.

"I haven't done anything!" He held up both hands defensively. "You can look at my phone. Take it, take it!" Galina took the phone and handed it to Tayler. "They contacted me. I swear, Mom. I don't know how…"

"It's okay, son. It's okay." Tayler read the message and smiled at her son. "I know you are blameless in _this instance_. The question is, who would you side with? Them or us?" She paused as his mouth dropped open and he began to sputter. "Just kidding. I wouldn't put you in the middle. You know that."

"But Mom, you know I would choose" Colt was quick to find his voice.

Tayler grabbed his hand. "I know, son. I know." Turning to Galina she said, "But what are we going to do about the Stooges? They tried to play my son and bring him into their little game."

Galina thought for a moment. "Do you have any other social media accounts?" she asked Colton.

"Of course. A bunch." He named off the popular ones that many people were on, including the one Galina was hoping to hear.

"Great! Now we just need the perfect location. Something with water in the background but nothing that will give away where we are…" They went on a location hunt and found the spot that fit their needs. Posing the kids facing away, they took a picture of their backs and a spray of water. Galina posted this on Colton's account without a location, just a post that said "Having a BLAST!"

* * *

"Did he answer?" Jon was pacing the length of the room.

Colby folded his hands behind his head. "Not since the last time you asked."

"We can't start snipping at each other." Joe cautioned. "That is what they want." He sat in a wooden chair beside Colby, his feet shoulder width apart with his elbows propped on his knees. His fingertips rested against each other right at the bridge of his nose and his thumbs met under his chin. His long hair had long-since escaped the bun he had once had when they began their quest. Now his long hair was free-flowing and starting to knot.

"What 'who' wants?" Jon asked.

Joe looked at Jon with a look that bordered on pity. "This is a battle, Jon. Us against them. Men against Women. They think they have outsmarted us. They have the children. You want Tayler and she's not here. I want my wife and she's with Tayler. I'm telling you" Colby cursed. "What?"

"Joe's right. It's us against them. And they've declared a f'ing war." Colby growled as he showed them the picture.

Joe smacked the table. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Jon crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his face. "The kids didn't do that. You know that was Galina and Tayler."

"I know EXACTLY who did that." Joe roared. "And when I get my hands on her a… Well, never mind what I'm going to do. She's going to know who's the boss. That's for sure!" The other men laughed.

Jon looked at his blustering friend. "Just one problem, Joe. We need to find them first."


	8. Hide & Go Seek

Colby took a screen shot of Colton's social media page. He set the picture on half of the computer screen. Then he began searching the areas nearby that might have activities like the one in the picture. "Could that be a swimming pool?" "What about a boat?" "Is that a pier? Could Tayler have rented a house with a boat and a pier?" "How about jet skis? Water skis?" Jon and Joe were throwing out ideas over his shoulder.

"How about a water park?" Colby asked. The other two got quiet. Colby explained slowly, "This area is known for three things; Colonial Williamsburg, Busch Gardens, and Water Country USA. We met them in part of the historic triangle and they can't run around a theme park in bathing suits. I think we can head to the water park." After peering at the picture once more, the men took off for their respective rooms to change into swim trunks before racing to the SUV.

"Bring shorts too, just in case!" Joe called. "Who knows what they've got up their sleeves!" Within minutes they were on the road and plotting their plan of attack once they arrived at the waterpark.

* * *

"This is so relaxing, floating along with the current." Tayler sighed, leaning on an inner tube.

"Cheesey!" Devin hollered at his mother as he raced passed pulling JoJo along.

"No fair!" Colton yelled at his brother. "You two can't gang up on me!" He tried to pass his mother on the other side.

"Can't we just float?" Tayler asked, rocking in their wake.

"Let them play." Galina suggested. "We can float."

"Don't get too far away from us." Tayler shrugged. The mothers floated along as the kids raced each other blissfully unaware of the trio currently stalking through the park searching for them. Floating for a few laps was fun for the moms, but didn't entertain the children for long.

"Can we go to one of the slides now? Our lunch is settled. Please?"

"Okay." They made sure JoJo was securely fastened into her vest again and headed off to find another massive slide. They climbed the tower, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Once at the top, Tayler went down first, followed by the children, and then Galina. What they hadn't noticed was the three men that had spotted them and nearly caught up with them. They were four groups behind Galina. As she settled into her ride and prepared to slide, she thought she heard someone yell her name but she was already headed down the tube. She shrugged it off because no one could possibly know her at the park, could they?

"Now what?" Tayler asked.

"Let's go race!" the boys suggested. They headed to the racing slide quickly. Grabbing the necessary mats, they climbed to the top of the tower and prepared to line up for the race. "How are we going to do this?" "Who is racing who?" "Who will JoJo race with?"

"Her daddy." a deep voice answered as arms wrapped around Galina's waist.

Arms wrapped around Tayler's waist and lifted her off of the floor. "No fair disappearing like that." a familiar voice growled into her ear.

Tayler snorted. "I disappeared? Did you bump your head, Scarecrow? I haven't disappeared. I have been exactly where I was supposed to be and with the people I wanted to be with. I don't need to check in with you." She wiggled in the strong arms that held her, drawing a grunt and a groan from the man holding her. Once she managed to get her mouth near his ear (which somehow got one of his hands just under her bosom), she whispered "Why would I check in? There's no leash here. No ties. Nothing binding us…"

Jon tightened his grip on Tayler. "But you feel it, just like I do. There's something, isn't there?"

The twenty-something who was running the stand interrupted. "Are you racing?" Tayler wiggled free and got into position next to Devin. Colton and Colby were side-by-side talking smack. Jon took his position next to Tayler. Galina had to take the lane next to Jon, which left the final lane for Joe and JoJo. "Great. Finally, we are in position. Are you ready?" Everyone got in their ready positions. "On your marks. Get Set." Colton and Colby took off. "Go!" The rest of the group pushed off when they heard the final word.

Squeals and laughter rang through the air as Joe and JoJo easily sailed passed everyone else. "We win! We win! Uncle C cheated and we still win! My Daddy is the BEST!" JoJo crowed.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well, Colt cheated too." Colby grumbled.

"I followed your lead." Colton laughed.

"How? We took off at the same time!" Colby argued.

Jon pulled Tayler out of the water and against his side. "Missed you." he muttered seriously against the top of her head.

Tayler patted the top his hand that was resting on her hip and said, "It's okay, Scarecrow. You have Toto to guide you home."

Jon looked down at her as she jerked her head towards Colby and burst out laughing. "T, you are so not right! Damn, I like you!" He wrapped both arms around her and squeezed her tightly. The serious and intense moment was broken and the mood was back to light and playful again, just like the previous day when they had all gotten along so well together.

Colby had watched the exchange beside Colton. He made eye contact with the young man at his side, crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I fail to see the humor. It's really not funny at all. Not at all. Toto? Toto? Do I look like a puppy to you? Do I? Really?" Colton couldn't help but laugh at the grown man pouting and acting so childish.

Galina put her arms around Joe's waist. "This vacation seems to have devolved into a three ring circus, dear."

"Yep. But ain't it fun?" Joe said with a smile.


	9. Between the Parks

The waterlogged bunch decided that they would follow the plan that the women had set for the day and dry off so they could head to Busch Gardens for dinner, rides and fireworks.

"I don't do roller coasters, but we can find some place to talk while the others ride some rides." Jon promised Tayler.

Tayler looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? The best part of going to an amusement park is riding the rides! Finding another family to go with is a God-send. Devin hates rides and Colt loves them. We have a constant battle because I can't leave Devin alone while I ride with Colt and I don't want Colt to ride by himself, either. So, going with ya'll will be perfect. Especially if you don't do rides! Now Devin has someone to hang out with." Colt and Tayler's smiles were huge while Devin shrugged his shoulders in an almost apologetic manner.

Colby chimed in. "I love roller coasters but no one else ever wants to go with me. Can I ride with you guys?"

"Sure!" they agreed quickly.

"So four of us are riding and four are staying on the ground." Galina clarified, smiling up at her husband. "See? All works out. You have friends to hang out with and I have friends to play with. Life is great!" She linked her arm through Tayler's and the two women led the group towards the exit of the waterpark.

Jon walked beside Joe on the way out. "Dude, you need to reign in your wife. How am I going to get close to Tayler if Galina is constantly maneuvering and butting in the way she is?"

"Did you seriously just say 'reign in my wife'?" Joe asked with a voice filled with mirth. "You have SO much to learn." he crowed as he threw his arm around Jon's shoulders and shook his friend merrily. "And, just a word of advice so you don't get killed, don't ever let Galina hear you say that. Ever. She'll kill us both. You for saying it and me for not beating you for that idiotic comment."

"My husband is right. Learn from him." Galina called back over her shoulder as the women headed for Tayler's car.

"Daddy, can I ride with you?" Joe picked his daughter up and put her on his shoulders.

"See what you've done? The two of them are taking off and we are here with the kids. Dude…" Joe was smiling at his daughter as he grumbled at Jon.

Jon glanced around. "Kids? Wait… One, two, three… Where's Colby? How did we get stuck with all three kids?" Joe bit his lip so he didn't laugh out loud as he realized that Jon's hands were starting to shake. "Colby? Colby? Where are you?" The missing man ran over to his two friends, thrust JoJo's car seat into Jon's hands, and raced away. "What in the world?"

Colby spun around and ran backwards as he yelled to the men. "I am riding with _them_. We'll meet you there!" He turned and continued running without breaking his stride.

"N-NO!" Jon shouted.

"It's too late." Joe said with a smirk. "They're gone."

"You don't like kids?" Colton asked.

Jon looked at Colton and Devin. "That's not it. Not it at all." he said with a sigh. "I just wanted to spend time with…" He released a heavy breath again. "I just thought… Never mind."

Colton had sympathy on the lost-looking older man. "Look, I don't know if I'm ready for my mother to date yet but she promised that we'd have to like the guy if she's gonna let him stick around." Jon swallowed hard. "So I'm gonna tell ya, don't treat us like we are little brats or a chore to have around. Treat us like we are young adults, people. Talk to us."

Jon nodded. "Just not used to kids." he admitted. "Kinda scare me."

Devin looked at him with wide eyes. "You're not the only one." Colton dropped a reassuring arm around his brother's shoulders. Jon took in the closeness of the brothers and realized that he had to step-up – and _fast_.

Stepping around the boys to put his arm around Devin's shoulder as well, he said, "I guess we need to figure this out together then. Whadya say we take this slow and easy, the way your brother suggested?"

Devin whispered, "But you're big and strong."

Jon squeezed his shoulders. "Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered. Joe watched this interaction with interest and baited breath. Jon lowered his voice to a whisper that only the boys could hear. "I've never been around kids, even when I was a kid. I have no idea how to do this and it scares the shi-crap out of me. There are so many ways I can screw up." He pulled the boys in even closer. "Being big and strong means that a man needs to take care of his family. I haven't had a family besides Joe and Colby."

Devin looked up at Jon. He whispered, "So we could help you learn how to not be scared of us and about being around kids?"

Jon nodded. "We can help each other." he agreed.

Devin and Colton looked at each other. Then they looked at Jon and said, "Okay." Joe was almost to the SUV, so Devin scampered ahead to help him with the door. Colton held back to look Jon in the eye one last time. "We're good, as long as you don't blow up any more. We don't need that in our lives. Not again."

As the young man started to walk away, Jon stopped him. "Colt, what you heard last night was unusual. I know Colby told you that." He looked at this boy and saw shades of himself from years ago, trying to act older than his years. "Someday, when we are a little more comfortable with each other, we are going to have a long talk. I want to know what's gone on in your lives because there are things that, as a man, we have to learn in order to protect those we love. The only way to learn them is from other men. It sounds like you've had shitty role models in your life so far." He put his hand on Colton's shoulder. "I swear to you that I won't be another. You don't know me well enough to take my word for it, but know that Joe and Colby will hold me to it."

"Quit gabbing! The women already left. We need to hit the road!" Joe yelled.

"I will hold you to that promise." Colton said as they reached the SUV. They got the doors shut just before Joe peeled out of the parking lot.


	10. Roller Coasters

_I still don't own anyone you recognize or anything you may recognize in the setting._

* * *

Joe wheeled into the parking lot of Busch Gardens with two tires touching pavement. Even with that speed, the women (and Colby) were already inside the park and on their first roller coaster. "Not fair!" Colton hollered. "I want to ride, too!"

Jon smothered a smile and slapped a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "We'll catch up with them. We found ya'll."

Colton shrugged his hand off. "Yeah, yeah. My mother is off having a blast. Whatever man." He led the way into the park. "I think they headed in this direction." he said as he headed into Ireland.

Devin grabbed his brother's elbow. "Can we do the Europe ride? Pleeeease?" Colton looked at his younger brother who was giving his most pathetic looking face. Rolling his eyes, he nodded. "YES! YES! YES!"

Jon looked at Joe. "What's the Europe ride?"

"You get to simulate a ride all over Europe. It's pretty cool!" Devin said excitedly. "As long as you don't have a fear of heights, since it's like you are flying in an open air plane. It's FUN!" He began dragging his brother towards the entrance to the castle.

"Let's GO, Daddy!" JoJo began tugging on Joe's hand, trying to pull him after the boys. "Come ON! What is taking so long? I want to GO, Daddy!" She gripped one of his fingers and jerked on it until she was able to slip away and run after Devin and Colton. Jon and Joe had no choice but to follow the kids once the girl ran across the path.

The group of five got into their seats and strapped in for the ride. Jon leaned over to Colton. "For the record, I am not happy about this."

"Neither am I." the boy admitted. "I want to go on a _real_ ride." Jon grunted. "I know. You hate rides. The whole point of coming to a park like this is for the coasters. The thrill of feeling…" Jon watched the joy glisten in the boy's eyes. It was the same thrill that he imagined shown in his face when he walked to the ring. If that's what the kid felt on a coaster, no wonder he loved riding roller coasters! All of a sudden the seats they were in began to jerk and sway as the current ride "took off" on a flight over Europe. Jon gripped the armrests and held on tightly. As his knuckles turned white he heard laughter from the seat beside him. "You're safe. I'll protect you."

"Shut up." he muttered, not finding humor in the boy's comment.

* * *

Galina and Tayler laughed as they climbed into the car. "Wait! Wait for me!" They watched the man with bi-colored hair race across the parking lot. "Give me three more minutes." he said with a smile, pulling the car seat from the back seat and running back towards the other men. Then he ran back and ordered, "Go! Don't wait, just drive!" Not waiting for an explanation, Tayler put the car in drive. "They'll take great care of the kids. It'll do Jon good to spend time with Colt and Dev."

Galina laughed. "Joe, poor guy. He's got to take care of all of them." She shook her head and laughed some more.

Colby centered himself in the back seat and propped his elbows on the headrests of both front seats. "So, T. Since it's just the three of us, can you enlighten Galina and I on where you stand with Jon?" Galina reached back to swat at his hand. "What? You want to know, too." He rubbed his hand. "Fine. How about what happened to the boys' father?" Galina was reaching for him again.

Tayler spoke up. "It's okay. Not that big a deal. My ex was a serial cheater. We called it quits because I couldn't trust him and wouldn't try to rebuild that trust. While we were going through our rough times, he had a bit of a temper." Colby growled. "Other women, other families have had it worse than we did. Devin, though, he didn't handle it very well. Loud voices bring back those memories. Colt and I tried to protect him. Colt is like a little man and my boy is only 14 and a half. He's grown up so fast." Tayler blinked back tears. "Having a father that was such an… Yeah. He had to grow up fast."

Galina looked over at the other woman. "Do the boys have to see their father?"

"They have court-ordered supervised visitation. I have to take them. We do our part. If he doesn't show up, it gets documented but we go every time. They understand and play the game that we have to. They know that I obey the rules." Tayler said sadly.

Colby touched her shoulder gently. "They know you love them. They understand that you are a wonderful mother and the type of father he is." Tapping her a couple of times to reassure her, he continued. "Now you know that they will have back-up if they need it and you have friends to lean on. You aren't alone."

Tayler parked the car. Galina smiled. "And we are on vacation right now. Only smiles for the next few hours. Let's go!"

Colby drug the women into the park. "Come on! Let's get to the rides!"

* * *

"I can't believe you were terrified of that ride." Colton laughed as he teasingly punched Jon in the shoulder.

"Boy…" Jon gave Colton an easy shove.

"You got JON on a ride?!" an incredulous voice exclaimed.

Colton spun around. "YOU! YOU! You ran off and LEFT us! Your own children!"

Tayler dropped her head and blushed. Galina picked up her daughter as she answered Colton. "She was kidnapped by the two of us."

Devin muttered, "I don't think she fought very hard."

Jon slung his arm around Tayler's waist. "We're all together now. Let's enjoy the evening. No more rides for me."

Colton looked at him with an evil grin. "Mom has to go on Verbolten with me. Are you sure you don't want to do one more ride?"

Jon looked at Colton skeptically. "What is 'Verbolten'? Is it anything like what you just put me through?"

The evil grin widened. "Not at all."

"Oh, gee. I think I'll sit this one out." Jon groaned.

Colby and Tayler laughed out loud. Tayler wrapped her arms around Jon's middle. "Feeling a little queasy, are you? Don't think you can handle a ride through the Black Forest before whipping and dipping over the Rhine River?" She tried unsuccessfully to smother her laughter against his chest.

Colby bounced up and down on his toes. "That sounds like FUN! Let's go!"

"Um, I think I'm ready to find a game to play with my daughter." Joe mumbled.

"I think I'll hang with Joe." Jon said. "We can talk later. After the ride. You go have fun." He gave Tayler a squeeze. "I'll wait for you."

Colton led Galina, Colby, and Tayler into the line of riders. Once safely out of reach, Colby turned around and hollered "Wusses!" Joe and Jon shrugged their shoulders and smiled. Devin grinned and leaned against the two muscular men as if to say _I am in great company. Call me any name you want._ The four that didn't go on the ride found a game to play nearby. The four that did go on the ride had fun screaming to their hearts content. Now that they had a method of playing that would make everyone happy, they worked their way through the park riding rides and playing games together.


	11. Good Night, Sleep Tight

Once it was dark, they found an area that they thought would be a prime location to watch the fireworks. Jon sat on a low wall and pulled Tayler against his chest. Sitting beside Jon, Joe made sure Galina was leaning against him. Colby held JoJo. Devin and Colton were sitting on the wall and munching on ice cream cones. When the first explosion of color burst through the sky, everyone looked up spellbound and silent. The show continued for twenty minutes. Seven people stared at the sky. The youngest laid her head on Colby's shoulder and blinked heavily until she succumbed to sleep. Seeing that she had tapped-out, the group silently agreed that it was time to make their way to the cars. They moved as one unit towards the parking lot.

Joe opened the SUV door and Colby carefully placed JoJo into her seat. Galina hugged Colton and Devin before saying goodnight to Tayler. "Don't be a stranger. We need to hang out again." Tayler smiled and promised they would. "Maybe JoJo and I can come down when the guys are on the road for a while. It will be nice to have something to do…" Galina sounded so wistful Tayler immediately agreed.

Jon shut Galina's door to prevent any more conversation and put his arm around Tayler, walking her to her car several steps behind her children. He immediately began to talk quietly. "Look, I don't bullshit. I'm interested and want to see you again. I don't know if you… whatever. I do know your boys are havin' trouble thinking about you and me together. We talked and they've agreed to give me a chance as long as we take it slowly and I don't lose my temper."

Tayler murmured, "You guys did a lot of talking."

Jon chuckled without humor. "That we did." He gave her a little squeeze. "So, anyway, I want to know if I can have your number and call you. I want to see you again, try this thing out."

Tayler turned to look up into his face. "Am I interested? Yes. You knew that in Jamestown. Am I nervous? Yes. And the boys had to say something for you to mention tempers. We're still trying to recover and rebuild." Her fingers nervously tapped on his chest. "But I feel like… There's something that makes me want…" His hands flexed on her hips. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. Opening her eyes slowly she exhaled and said, "You are headed back out on the road and our vacation is ending. I don't know how this will possibly… But we can try."

A smile blossomed on Jon's face. "Ya won't be sorry. I'ma show you what you've been missing."

* * *

 ** _"It's too short!"_**

 _Yeah, Yeah. It was part of another chapter but I thought about it and decided that it didn't fit in with that chapter or the next chapter. Since it doesn't fit with either chapter, it is it's own chapter. That's my opinion and I'm the author, so that's how it is. :)_


	12. Breakfast

Tayler, Colt and Devin were loading their car early the next morning to return home to Pennsylvania when Tayler's phone rang. "Got breakfast plans?"

"Good morning. How are you this morning? I'm very well, thanks for asking. Why, it's so nice to hear from you. Oh, no, you aren't interrupting us packing the car. No trouble at all. What question is burning in that little mind of yours? I know it must be of dire importance because it has fried the section of your brain that houses your manners." Tayler's voice was full of syrupy sweetness. Her sons covered their mouths, having been on the receiving end of this type of rebuke before they were finding it funny to see Jon getting it from their mother. "Are we busy later? Do we have plans for breakfast? Well we were trying to get everything packed into the car so we could go ahead and check out of the hotel. Then we can find a nice place to eat on our way out of town and get a few hours of travel in before boredom becomes too big of an issue."

Jon muttered, "Ask a simple question and get a ten-minute soliloquy on how I asked her out to breakfast wrong. Damn. I really am bad at this relationship stuff."

Tayler immediately felt bad for being so harsh. "Jon, I didn't mean"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I gotta learn how to talk to ya." he tried to shrug it off. Tayler realized she had hurt his feelings. "So, is it too late?"

Tayler walked out onto the balcony so she could talk to Jon without her sons hearing her. "Listen, Jon. I'm sorry for being so harsh. I've just… It's been a long time since I've been in a healthy relationship or cared about the other person's feelings. I haven't even wanted to give it a shot. And my marriage was so bad… At the end… Well… I have to remember that you are different people. I have to remember that…" Even through the phone Jon could tell that Tayler was getting emotional. He tried to interrupt but she continued softly. "I have to remember to give you a chance. You deserve a fresh slate. Respect. I am going to give that to you."

When she was silent, he spoke. "We're going to figure this out, Tayler. I haven't been in a relationship that worked. Well, I can't think of one that ever worked to be honest. In my life. I want to try. I'm going to screw up. An early morning 'got plans' call counts as a screw up. I'll learn 'cause I want to. I'm not stupid. I can do this, I've just never met anyone who… Yeah. Well… Ya wanna meet up for breakfast before you start driving home?" He changed the subject back to the more comfortable topic of breakfast.

"We'd love to meet up for breakfast." Tayler agreed.

"Great. How about I-Hop? The wrestler's favorite choice at 2 am." Jon suggested.

"Meet you there in an hour."

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Tayler and her sons were waiting in the I-Hop parking lot for Jon. "He is going to show up, isn't he?" Devin asked. "Did I mess up by being so scared of his temper?"

"Sweetie, things happen. Traffic, forgotten wallet, can't find shoes, gps doesn't work, dead phone battery, a call from work that you just have to take, any number of things that cause people to run late. We have no idea why he is a little late. Stop worrying." Tayler put her arm around Devin's shoulder as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

Before she could say anything else, a car wheeled into the lot and a harried looking Jon popped out. "Hope you weren't waiting too long." he greeted gruffly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Tough morning?" Tayler asked. He cut is eyes to the side as he shook hands with the boys. "Ahh." she nodded.

"Ever want everything to go perfect?" he asked. "It never does."

Devin looked up at the man who was still rubbing his head in frustration. "Why do you want everything to be perfect?"

Jon dropped a hand on to the pre-teen's shoulder and guided him towards the restaurant doors. "I don't know when I'm going to see you all again and I wanted to leave you with a good impression. You guys should like me, I hope. I want you to be okay with me… I want to call your mom…" Tayler smiled as Jon kept restarting his explanation but never finishing it.

"You can call. We can start with that." Tayler whispered. Jon's eyes flew to hers.

"We're good with that." Devin agreed. "I won't get scared."

Jon knuckle-bumped Devin's shoulder. "The past is the past. I promise you. I won't give you a reason to be scared in the future."

"So you don't think I'm a siss… A fraidy…" The boy's voice trailed off each time, until Jon's large hand clasped his shoulder firmly. "What happened in your past gave you good reason to have your reactions." He leaned in close to Devin's ear. "And we've got some shared experiences, Dev. Surviving that means you are tough. You are one heck of a young man, and you're gonna grow into a real mature man thanks to your mom and brother. It'll get easier." Devin looked at Jon with skeptical eyes. "Yeah, my childhood sucked. But I decided I wasn't going to go down that road, I wanted to become a wrestler. You have to make a decision about the path you want to take in the future."

Tayler nodded. "Insightful."

Colton fiddled with his silverware. "What are you thinking about?" Jon asked.

"I want to become a professional fire fighter." he said, surprising his mother. "When families are broken, I want to help them heal. When someone is hurt, I want to help. On their worst day, I want to be the man that helps put them back together. I want to be a real-life helper, healer, and responder. I want to try to repair the destruction that I know my dad caused. I can do that by being a better man. Maybe I'm in high school, but this is what I want to do."

Tayler squeezed her son's hand. "I would be proud of anything you choose to do. Just don't let _him_ affect you too much."

Jon spoke quietly. " _He_ will affect your lives no matter what. Don't let what _he_ did to you cause you to make hasty decisions."

Tayler looked at Jon with glistening eyes. "Like choose a career you know nothing about because you have hyped it up in your mind. Or shut another man out of our lives because of what _he_ did. We have to move on." She blinked and then gave Jon a tiny smile. "How did you move on?"

"I'm a work in progress." he admitted. "But I met this brazen woman who made me want to step out of my comfort zone."


	13. Car Rides are No Fun

"How much longer?" "Come on, Mom. Can't you drive faster?" "Isn't there a way around the traffic?" "Don't you know any short-cuts?" "The drive down was shorter." "Colt's breathing on me. Make him stop." "Are we almost home?" "Mo-om! Colt's breathing me! Make him STOP!" "Mom! Devin punched me!"

Tayler sighed. She wondered why she thought driving on a family vacation was a good idea. Then her phone alerted with a text. "Hope your ride is calmer than mine. Apparently Jon is breathing on Colby. Really? How old are they?" Tayler couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What is it, Mom?" "Who sent you a message?" "Does Jon miss us?" "Is it a message from Jon?" "Is he coming to meet us?"

"None of your business; none of your business; not answered in this message; no; and no. Now, if the two of you would go back to playing on your iPiddle do-dads this trip would go so much faster. Put your earbobs in and you won't hear each other." She bit her lip as the boys began correcting her right away.

"Really, Mom? Not even you are that dumb." "IPiddle? _That's_ the best you could come up with?" "What's an earbob? Seriously? Try to be more creative next time, would ya?" They snorted as they took out their electronics and their earbuds, diving into their own little worlds.

* * *

"STOP TOUCHING EACH OTHER!" Joe shouted. "If I have to pull over, neither of you is going to like it!"

"Uh oh. I think JoeJoe is weally, weally angwy!" Colby giggled as he leaned over onto Jon, who immediately shoved him against the window of the driver's side backseat door.

"THAT'S IT!" Joe snarled as he yanked the wheel and slammed on the breaks, bringing the SUV to a screeching halt on the side of the interstate. "Get out. Get out now."

"You can't mean…" Jon stuttered.

"I mean that the two of you need to get out now. Onto the shoulder of the road. **NOW**!" Joe thundered. Jon opened the door that did not face passing traffic. "You have 45 seconds to work this out before I leave your asses here. Time starts now. GO!" Jon and Colby hopped out of the vehicle and stared at each other. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Joe yelled as he took his foot off the brakes.

Colby yelled, "I am sorry I was picking on you, Jon! And I am sorry that I made fun of Joe! I hope that we can ride the rest of the way. I PROMISE I WON'T BOTHER YOU ANYMORE!"

Jon grabbed Colby's hand and shook it vigorously. "I won't shove you anymore. I'll stay on my side and nap. No more childish antics! PROMISE!"

Joe hit the brakes and the guys dove into the backseat. Before they could situate themselves and buckle in, he took off. "Tayler needs to get Jon under control. I can't take much more of this." he muttered to Galina.

In the back seat, Jon sent a message to Tayler. "Joe is being mean. He kicked Colby and I out of the car and almost made us walk to New Hampshire. Tell Galina to make him be nice, please."

In the front seat, Galina sent another text. "Save me! Why did I think road trippin' with these guys would be fun?"

Tayler laughed at the messages. She replied to Jon, "I'm sure it's not that bad. You guys have traveled many roads together. You can work this out." To Galina she said, "If you need an escape and aren't through Pennsylvania, I can meet up with you and give you a place to hide. Won't they be back in a week?"

Joe glared in the rear view mirror and began to growl. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Galina responded, "How close are you to Philly?"


	14. Everyday Turmoil

"MOM! MOM! Where is my new Bray Wyatt t-shirt?" Colton yelled down the hallway.

Tayler rolled her eyes. "Did you look in your dresser?"

"No."

"Look in the third drawer."

There was silence for a few minutes. "Not there!"

"Refold the shirts NEATLY and put them back in the drawer. Then look in your closet. Some of your shirts are hanging up." A long, tortured groan followed. "It's your shirt, I haven't worn it. And your clothes need to be neat!" Grumbling and the sound of a drawer slamming filtered down the hall causing a smile to flit across Tayler's face before she called, "Cut that out!"

"Devin, did you take my shirt?"

"Why would I take your stupid shirt? I don't even like stupid Bray Wyatt and it wouldn't fit anyway. You're too fat!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Tayler yelled down the hall at both of her children, exasperated at the shouting that was filling the house.

"MOM! Colt is in my room!" Tayler started down the hallway ready to dish out some Momma-justice as she heard her boys shouting at each other.

She spun on her heel as a knock at the front door made her shriek. "Of course! Someone has to show up right NOW!" She threw open the front door and glared into the startled face of a formerly-smiling Jon.

"Uh… Hi?" he mumbled.

" ** _MOM!_** " Devin shouted.

Tayler spun away from the door and marched down the hall. Jon carefully opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind himself. He took off his shoes and placed them in the shoe rack with everyone else's and then sat on the sofa. He could hear Tayler laying down the law in the back of the house. "Don't let me have to come back here again! **YOU** stay out of HIS room. You don't enter without permission. You don't touch his stuff. And **YOU** , YOU don't touch your brother for ANY REASON. Am I clear?" There was silence. She asked the question again. " **AM I CLEAR**?" Jon heard some mumbling. "What was that?"

A faint "Yes, ma'am." drifted through to his ears.

"I am going to the living room. When I come back, BOTH of these rooms had better be straight. I bet that shirt will turn up as you to are cleaning. Bet me, boys. Bet me." Jon could hear her coming down the hall. She sat in the recliner quietly and took a couple of steadying breaths. "Sorry about that. Major crisis. A Bray Wyatt shirt has gone missing, so it is okay to pummel one's brother."

Jon couldn't help but smirk. "Over a Bray Wyatt shirt? No way! Now if it was a Dean Ambrose shirt, that would be another story."

Tayler glared. "Not helping."

"Ooops." Jon smiled his crooked grin and crossed one ankle over his knee. "How can I help, Ms. Tayler? I am here to service you. I mean, serve you!"

Tayler bit her lips and glared at him. "You are NOT being adorable. This is not working." Jon looked at her and blinked hard. "Just tell me why you are here." She wiped her hand across her forehead. "Wait a second… How did you know where I lived? And how did you get here?"

Jon cleared his throat. "Um, well, ya see…" He stopped talking and sat quietly.

Tayler tapped her fingers on her knee. "I've got all day. And you _know_ my mood."

Jon rushed his answer. "Colby and I were goofing off in the backseat and Joe didn't like it and he stopped the car and gave us a warning but we didn't stop and I got I trouble again and Galina said she knew where you lived and Joe said it wasn't that far out of the way and I said I-didn't-think-he-would-do-it-so-he-dropped-me-at-the-end-of-the-street-and-told-me-to-walk-please-don't-be-mad."

Tayler pinched the bridge of her nose. She whispered, "You expect me not to be mad. Jon…" She took a deep breath. "Jon…" She tried again but stopped to take another deep breath. "Jon, when do you need to be in New Hampshire? How do you expect to get there? And what do you think I am supposed to do with our regular life? Hmmm? The life that we are getting back to now that vacation is over?" She took another deep breath.

He spoke softly. "I hadn't thought about that." he admitted as another knock sounded at the door.


	15. Surprise Visitor

_I still haven't managed to wrangle ownership of any parts of the WWE. Only the plot and the original characters are mine._

* * *

Tayler opened it to find a woman with hair drawn up in a bun and an ill-fitting suit standing on her step. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The woman looked down her nose at Tayler. "I am here to do a home inspection and an unannounced visit." Tayler gripped the doorframe. "You and your husband are separated, yes? He has filed paperwork with the courts, so we are following up with his charges."

Tayler began to sway. "What charges?"

The woman stepped closer to Tayler. "Are you denying me entry into the home?"

Jon stood behind Tayler, holding his phone in his hand. "I am formally letting you know that you are being recorded. It is Tayler's right to record what happens in her house and anyone forcibly entering her home." He put his hand on Tayler's shoulder. "Please state you name, ID number, and who you work for." The woman sputtered. "It is legally required that you identify yourself before you request entry for a home visit, especially when you do-so for the well-being of a minor. Name, ID, department, and case number. NOW. Or you will be detained and we will call the police. Better yet, Tay, call the police now. This is sounding fishy."

The woman suddenly produced her badge, the case file, and all of the information Jon had requested. She huffed, "I have never… in my life… I am definitely putting this in my report! It will _not_ look good, that is for _sure_."

Jon asked Tayler, "Do you see her supervisor's number in there? You can take this video to the department as soon as she leaves. I think the supervisor or the judge might like to see how cooperative you've been and how you were threatened for asking for verification and identification."

Colton and Devin came into the living room and sat down. The woman looked at both boys, who simply said "Hello." Tayler looked from the woman to the boys and back. Colton finally said, "Our rooms are clean and our chores are done."

The woman harrumphed and made note of something in her notebook. Tayler crossed her arms. "Not that I owe you an explanation, but we just got back from vacation so the boys made sure that their own rooms were cleaned and that their laundry was folded and put away. We are getting back to normal life."

"Actually you do owe me an explanation because I tried to reach you three days ago and there wasn't anyone here. I need to report why I was unable to contact you and the children." she huffed. "As your case worker, I am required by law to be able to contact the children at any time."

"As I said, we were on vacation. The children are in my custody and we are allowed to do that. We haven't had a case worker assigned to us nor have I been made aware of any of this prior to leaving on vacation."

"Well…"

"Well nothing. We have done everything that the custody agreement requires. We have gone to the assigned meeting spot and waited for him only to have him not show. We have called, e-mailed, register-snail-mailed… You name it and we've tried it. He hasn't fulfilled his end." Colton jumped up from his seat and raced from the room as his mother spoke. "These boys are my life. I have done everything I can to provide for them and he has done nothing, nothing for them. Don't come waltzing in here dare to take that condescending tone with me about being difficult to reach because I took my kids on vacation!" Colton came back into the room with a file that he handed to his mother. She laid it on the coffee table, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and held it. Exhaling slowly she opened her eyes and stared at the woman. "You may look but you may not touch. These are for my lawyer." She opened the file and showed the woman documentation of phone calls, e-mails, registered mail receipts, and still photos from surveillance videos that showed both the kids and herself waiting for him when he didn't show for visitations. "We have been abiding by the agreement. This house is a safe environment for both boys. I work to provide for their needs. He doesn't pay the court-ordered child support. This is our life. We live it and we enjoy it." She shut the folder. "We don't need a sanctimonious harpy coming in and telling us it isn't good enough. That it isn't up to her standards. And we certainly don't need HIM trying to upset the apple cart and pretend he gives a damn now when he hasn't shown up in the past"

Devin cut-off his mother. "My entire life. If you ask me, that man is evil." The woman's eyes popped. "My mother is a saint. My mother is helping me get over my father's abuse. If you let him back into our lives, I don't know what will happen to me. I just know it won't be good."

Colton put his arm around his brother. "If he wants back into our lives, I want to see a judge. I want to testify. I want to know about the rights of the kids. We have to have a say. I want to talk in open court. Tell him that. Go tell him that I said I want to tell a judge the things I heard in this house, the things that he said to my brother and the things he did to my mother. Tell him that." Colton leaned forward. "And if you threaten to take us from my mother again, I will make sure some reporter somewhere finds out that you knew you were taking us from a safe place and putting us in an abusive one. It's on video so it will be easy to prove." Colton stood up so Devin stood beside him. "We learned how to survive. We learned we only have each other. Don't walk into this house and threaten us."

Tayler stood beside her children. "I wasn't going to make accusations. I was going to… Devin wants to take his stand and I stand proudly beside him." She squeezed her son's shoulder. "You heard their response. You've seen that the house is fitting. Make your report."

The woman nodded as she held up one finger. "One last question. Who is he?" she asked, pointing at Jon.

Both boys rolled their eyes. Colton snorted. Devin laughed. Colton finally spoke. "Seriously? Seriously? THAT'S what our father is accusing our mother of? After the women he ran through? Mom hasn't dated. Mom's too busy working. Mr. Jon is the closest that Mom has come to a date and we have been around them every time they have been within sight of each other. We've been _trying_ to get them to go out together but it hasn't happened yet. Thanks to you, now it probably won't." Both boys looked absolutely dejected.

"Don't let this visit be a deterrent." the woman said. "Colton and Devin seem to be very well-rounded young men. Having a good male role model in their lives would be wonderful." She closed her notebook and file and headed for the door.

As soon as the door shut, Jon shut off the recorder. "Now what?" Tayler sighed as she sat back on the sofa and held out her arms for her boys to collapse into.

Jon said, "Call your lawyer. Tell them what just happened. Ask if they mind if you bring in some help. If they don't, I'll call a friend who knows someone who will make short work of this husband of yours."

Fifteen minutes later, Tayler's lawyer was talking to John Cena's and Randy Orton's divorce attorneys, and the three of them were planning on making mincemeat out of the man gunning for the sweet-soon-to-be-single-mom that had rescued the WWE stars on vacation. Jon _almost_ pitied the man. Almost.


End file.
